Larry Gives Guidance
by mphs95
Summary: Larry discovers Tucker is growing up when he finds something in his pockets by accident. He decided to have an heart to heart with his eldest son, but will it succeed or will it go like his other great plans... Rated M for suggestive situations.


_**A/N: I was going through some of my old fanfiction stories and found this one from Perfect Strangers. I've always thought that the dynamic between Larry and his children would be an important one. When Larry wasn't being a show off, he could be very wise.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Perfect Strangers...but at least I still have the internet.**

* * *

Larry and Jennifer walk in the front door laughing, followed by Balki and Mary Anne. After Larry closed the door, he was greeted by an excited Balki. "Oh Cousin! I loved that movie! It's my favorite one! It's going to win an Oswald!"

Larry nodded, looked at his wife, and turned back to his cousin. "That's Oscar, Balki…Oscar, and you said that about the last two movies"

"Larry, how could you not cry and feel the emotion of the film?" Mary Anne replied "Their emotional upheaval due to Andy leaving thinking they were abandoned and going to a new place, followed by the betrayal at the hands of their friend could have caused them permanent emotional conflict with future relationships"

While Larry and Jennifer looked at Mary Anne in bewilderment, Balki put his arms around his wife. "You are so insightful my Lamb Shank. _Toy Story_ is so beautiful….." They stared at each other for a moment and then each said "Cuddle Break!" before running out the door.

Jennifer laughed. "Oh Larry, they are so cute! So affectionate with each other after all these years"

"Yes, yes, they are" Larry said as he watched Jennifer as she hung up their coats. "Where are the kids?"

"Tucker and Robbie should be home from the Maroon 5 concert around one o'clock. Lexie should be home by now with Yanna..."

The beginning guitar riff from Hinder's _All American Nightmare_ blasted from under the floor, followed by drumming. "…and the girls are practicing and will probably fall asleep downstairs again. The twins are over at Balki and Mary Anne's for their sleepover with Mamma and Dimitri"

The guitar music ends. Larry and Jennifer smile for a moment before the beginning guitar chords of Airborne Toxic Event's _Gasoline_ started to play.

"Remind me to kill Elaine for introducing Lexie to that…thing! She just couldn't stop with the piano…" Larry grimaced. "What about Dillon? When we left, he was playing…_World_ _of Warcraft _with Lucifer and Stoker. Larry pondered for a moment. "Only a son of mine would have a friend named Lucifer"

"She is actually a very sweet girl, Larry. I just don't understand why her parents would name their twins Lucifer and Stoker"

"Besides the fact that their parents own the horror comic store down the block from the Chronicle? Who knows?" Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Larry's head as they walked to the couch and sat down. "I just realized that we are actually…" He looks around the living room. "…..almost alone?"

Jennifer got a smile on her face. "Yes, maybe even for an entire hour"

Larry looked at Jennifer with as much lust as he felt the first time he met her in the Ritz Discount Store almost 25 years before. "Good" was all he got out right before he started making out with his wife on the couch.

"Larry" Jennifer giggled as her husband nibbled her. "What about our daughter and Yanna?"

He stopped and looked down. "Jennifer, when has she stopped playing that damn guitar before we yelled at her to stop? She doesn't care what we do. I'm sure Yanna feels the same way about Balki and Mary Anne"

"Good point" Jennifer replied before the couple continued where they left off. When he couldn't help himself his hands went under her sweater, pushing it up, and both inadvertently groaned. Suddenly, he lifted and looked down at her. "Can we play _Strict Schoolmarm and Naughty Student _again?"

Jennifer thought for a moment and looked at her husband. The hair was shorter and was streaked with gray, but the cute face and soulful eyes still had her heart every time she looked at them. "I did get a new ruler…."

Just then, the door opened and Tucker walked in, followed by a taller young man with dark hair and eyes. When Tucker saw his parents on the couch, his jaw dropped as he dropped his coat. "Uh…uh"

Robbie stood next to Tucker at a loss for words and then said a quick "Bye" as he ran out the door.

Larry and Jennifer looked up surprised. "Tucker!" he said, not noticing his shirt was half pulled out of his pants as Jennifer hid behind him. "I…I…thought you weren't coming home until later"

"I…..our plans….changed after the concert" he muttered while hiding his face. "Uhhhhh, gotta go" he stuttered before he ran towards the kitchen.

Chagrined, Larry got up and moved to pick up Tucker's coat. As he lifted it from the floor, a row of condoms dropped out of his pocket. After his moment of shock, he hurriedly put them in his pocket and turned to Jennifer, who was pulling down her sweater. He was torn between finishing what he and Jennifer started and talking to Tucker but knew what he had to do. "Sweetheart, why don't you meet me upstairs and I can lock up and talk to Tucker about his day"

"Sure, Larry" Jennifer gave him a quick kiss. "Take time with our son but not too much. He is eighteen now you know….plus I get cold when you are not there"

He inhaled deeply as he kissed his wife again. "As soon as I can, believe me"

When Jennifer made it upstairs, Larry walked into the kitchen. Tucker was there eating a sandwich and chasing it with a Maalox. He marveled at how much his eldest took after Jennifer, but with dark, curly hair, and a short, slight build. Along with Jennifer's looks, he inherited his mother's neurotic need for perfection. This conversation would be unpredictable, however and Larry hoped for the best.

Tucker looked up and shoveled the rest of the sandwich in his mouth. "Well, Good Night, Dad" He said with his mouth full. He moved quickly to leave the kitchen but was stopped by his father.

"Come on, Tucker" Larry said with his sarcastic smile as he started to pull the condoms out of his pocket. "….have a chat with your old man. We haven't had time to talk in a while, especially about these" He held the condoms up.


End file.
